Happy Father's Day, Master
by Night Hunter MGS
Summary: Expansion on original one-shot. After Seras gives Alucard his first ever Father's Day, Walter contemplates his own relationship with Integra. THE T-SHIRT FINALLY MAKES IT'S DEBUT WITH FATHER ANDERSON!
1. Happy Father's Day, Master

Author's Notes: Takes place about a year after the end of the series. Integra's back in charge of Hellsing and Seras has finally become a full vampire. For those who think Seras and Alucard are acting OOC, sod off; a lot can change in a year as far as Seras is concerned and a vampire as old and powerful as Alucard just has to have hidden depths. This is my interpretation of future events in Hellsing and Alucard's relationship with his fledging, so if you don't like it tough, read something else. For all you fathers out there, happy father's day. I know, I know. It's a couple of days late thanks to my dumb computer fighting me every step of the way, but Happy Father's Day all the same. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, duh!

**Happy Father's Day Master **

Alucard was... intrigued. Police Girl had been acting strangely for two weeks now. Often he heard her muttering to herself, too lowly for even his ears to catch the words. And he was certain that whatever it was, it had to deal with him. After all, his former fledgling was spending great amounts of time staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking, as if she were trying to unravel a riddle within a puzzle wrapped around an enigma that only he had the answer to. Normally he'd just pull the thoughts from her head to see what she was thinking, but whenever he brushed against her mind she'd detect it almost immediately as if she was on guard against such eavesdropping, and she'd instantly slam down surprisingly strong mental barriers before he could get more than a few scattered thoughts. She'd never reacted like that to his mental probes before. It made him truly curious about what she was hiding from him.

And now, now he could sense her presence just outside the door of his dungeon crypt. Nervousness and uncertainty radiated off of her in waves. She was so nervous, she'd forgotten her mental shields and was actually broadcasting her thoughts. But he just couldn't seem to make sense of him. Unusual, considering how orderly his childe's mind had become since fully accepting her life as Nosferatu. Frowning slightly in concentration, Alucard picked out bits and pieces of her scattered thoughts and tried to make sense of them. It seemed as though his little Police Girl was at odds with herself, warring with her own uncertainty.

_'Oh, this is stupid. Alucard will just laugh at me!'_

_'But you haven't celebrated this day in so long. How long has it been since he had somebody to celebrate the day with?'_

_'Master will just think that such foolish emotional sentiments over a meaningless human holiday is a distasteful reminder of the humanity he tried so hard to teach you to reject.'_

_'But that's just the thing! He taught me! He sired me! He raised me as a vampire! Why shouldn't I celebrate this day with him!'_

_'It's... not the same thing.'_

_'Maybe not, but he still means something to me like that, and by hell I'm going to let him know it!' _

He felt whatever decision she'd come to firm in her mind seconds before she knocked on his door. The No Life King allowed himself one of his infamous amused smirks. Even after a year of truly living as a vampire, Seras still clung to some of her human habits. Actually using the door instead of just phasing into another person's room like he did when he entered his Master's office was one of them. Still, her confusing behavior was amusing him, so he'd indulge her. "Enter."

The door creaked open slowly on rusty hinges in desperate need of oil as a strawberry blond mop of hair peeked shyly into the room. Hiding his mouth by propping his chin in one gloved hand in apparent boredom, Alucard grinned at the sight of his childe's face, and it wasn't even one of his maniacal "I will kill you in ways that will send shivers down mens spines for centuries to come" grins. Aw, the Police Girl was just too adorable when she worried her lower lip with her fangs like that, as if she were a petulant child fearful of a scolding. Whatever this was all about she was certainly providing him with some much needed amusement, and his curiosity was beginning to wear on his patience as he waited for the younger vampire to speak. Finally, it was he himself who broke the awkward silence between the two, quickly growing bored of it. "Well, Police Girl? Did you want something?"

The woman flushed crimson and stuttered incoherently for a second before whipping out a large, wrapped box covered in blood red wrapping paper and with a black ribbon adorning it. Still blushing, Seras smiled one of her shy, cute little smiles, and whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. "Happy Father's Day, Master."

"Wha!" Alucard felt an emotion he hadn't really felt for over a century, surprise. "Police Girl, what..."

Not waiting for him to continue, Seras teleported excitedly next to him and began opening the box for him as he sat stunned in his throne-like chair. "Well I've been mulling it over the last couple of weeks, Master Alucard! And finally I decided about two days into it that I might as well get you presents, and now here we are! Ooooh, this one I found at an expensive clothing shop, but it was just so you, Master that I had to buy it!"

The first gift was, apparently, a red tie the same color as the ones he already wore, only it was covered in designs of stylized eyes. He had to admit, Police Girl was right. It was like the tie had been made just for him. The next gift she lifted out of the box, she grinned shyly at him but with a spark of mischief in her eyes as she handed it over. "This one I figured you might enjoy wearing the next time you fight Father Anderson."

This gift was a plain, black t-shirt. Really, he'd never stoop to wearing something like that! Idiotic clothing such as this was what was wrong with this century. But the white lettering on the front of it gave him pause, and slowly he turned a wicked grin on his former fledgling. "'Jesus loves you, but I'm his favorite', Police Girl?"

She grinned sheepishly, but the light in her eyes was a true reflection of his own wicked grin. "Well Master, I imagine the Judas Priest will get mighty hot under his priest's collar when he sees you wearing that."

He couldn't help himself, he chuckled in entertainment as he snatched the box from her fingers to see what was left inside of it. His eyes widened as he peered into it. There was just one present left. Sitting atop a bed of crimson velvet was a single, still warm and obviously fresh packet of blood probably drawn just a few hours ago. Even through the plastic bag, he could smell it. Practically taste it. The nobility in that blood. The power in that blood. The same blood that bound him to the Hellsing line. Integra's blood.

Shocked, he turned again to his childe, who was twiddling her thumbs nervously as she looked away from him. "I talked to Sir Integra about it, and she agreed to allow one pint of blood to be drawn from her for you. All I had to do to get her to agree was polish her office and refurbish her furniture..."

Ah, that explained why it was so shiny when he last visited his Master. He wouldn't have thought one little mundane task such as that would have convinced the Hellsing to part with any of her blood though. But Seras wasn't finished. "Then I cleaned all the guns used by the troops after target practice for a week, bought her two bottles of brandy bottled in the late eighteen hundreds, polished all the swords and armor displays in the hallways, helped Walter prepare her tea, cleaned out the air ducts and chimneys, varnished the dining room, got those bloody pigeons out of their nest by her window, and..."

Alucard halted her in her tracks with an upraised hand. Bloody Hell! She'd been doing all of that! Even for a vampire of his lineage, such work on top of her missions would be exhausting! And she'd done all of it to get something for him? One question burned in his mind, and he allowed his confusion to show as he asked her. "Why?"

At this Seras looked him in the eye, totally calm, and asked him serenely. "Why not?"

"Master, you sired me. You brought me back into the world, born anew. Doesn't that, in a way, make you my father?"

Alucard shook his head in denial, too stunned to really deal with this right now. Who knew that the Police Girl of all people could surprise him so greatly? "But... I mean... It's not exactly like that Police Girl, creating a fledgling is only similar to having a child..."

Again she surprised him, something she was doing a lot of today, when she snapped at him. "So what? It take more to be a father than the ability to impregnate a woman, Alucard! A father is there for you! A father teaches you! A father supports you! Even when they leave you to make your own decisions, they're still there! When you were a boy, who taught you to ride a horse? Wield a sword? Run your kingdom? Lead an army? Who did that, Prince of Wallachia?"

The red garbed vampire winced slightly, inwardly cursing Walter for confirming Seras' suspicions of his true identity. At least she hadn't called him Vlad. Normally he'd strike his former servant down for taking a tone like that with him, but he had to admit that she raised a valid point. "My father."

Seras nodded. "Mine was there to catch me when I took my first steps. He taught me how to ride a bike and swim. Because of the example he gave me, I became a police officer. The person I am now is shaped by what he taught me. What he showed me. Without my father, I wouldn't really be the person I am today."

Her tone softened, and she leaned forward to hug the startled elder vampire firmly. "And you. You encouraged me to drink my blood when I was still a newborn fledgling and taking my first shaky few steps into unlife. You taught me how to hunt ghouls and FREAKs. You showed me how to turn into a flock of bats or phase through walls. By constantly speaking to me through my mind you taught me telepathy, just like how babies first learn to talk. You protected me from Father Anderson that night in the hospital and urged me to save my strength. Even if you did it in ways that could be considered rude or other ways that I just didn't understand, you guided me. And even when I refused to drink your blood for the first time, you allowed me to make my own choice and let me learn from it even though you didn't approve. In your own way, you've always been there for me, Master. If that's not the mark of a father, I don't know what is."

Her mood lightened, Seras released him from her embrace and giggled cutely before giving him a light peck on the cheek. "So like I said, Happy Father's Day, Master."

With that she phased from the room, leaving Alucard with a strange smile on his face. _'And Happy Father's Day to you too... daughter.'_

END


	2. Happy Father's Day, Walter

**Happy Father's Day, Master**

Author's Notes: By popular demand, it is returned even if it is a few days too late for Father's Day. Rejoice.

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned the awesomeness that is Hellsing, especially Seras. Mmm, Seras.

HFDM 2: Happy Father's Day, Walter

The elderly man sighed in resignation as he knocked on his old comrades door, monocle glinting in the dull lighting of the Hellsing manor's sub-level. Normally Walter rather enjoyed the company of his old hunting partner and war buddy, but tonight he was in no mood for Alucard's antics. He'd lost a great deal of mobility and endurance after recovering from the helicopter crash two years ago. He was actually starting to feel his age now, bones aching and muscles creaking just like a normal seventy year olds' body might. Walter absolutely hated feeling at less than his prime and the thought of losing his hard earned skills as his age progressed frightened even the Angel of Death a little bit. Add to that the fact that only now was the Hellsing agency finally getting back to it's former strength and efficiency, the continuing threat of the FREAK chips, the difficulty of finding a steady supply of blessed silver crosses to melt down for ammunition, two master vampires to feed, and Sir Integra's strangely contemplative mood over the last few months that he just couldn't understand or figure out... Well, needless to say it was all weighing down upon the aging retainer and this latest stunt from Alucard did not in any way relieve that weight.

A deep, mocking baritone filtered through the door, even though Walter knew that the room's resident could have just as easily spoken within his mind rather than aloud. "Enter, oh Angel of Death."

Heaving another sigh, Walter pushed the door open, idly noting as most people dealing with the onset of advanced age did that it wasn't as easy to do so as it used to be. Sitting in the center of the room on his throne-like seat, the darkness illuminated by a sole candle set upon an elegant coffee table next to the chair, sat the eternally smirking No Life King. Red eyes sparkling with glee, the red clad vampire graced the retired Hellsing agent with a fanged grin. Oh, Walter just knew that the old bat was deriving untold amounts of amusement from this. The vampire already knew exactly why he was down here, but rather than get to it he was going to drag it out and make Walter say it. Bloody bored vampires and their buggered eccentricities. "Alucard, dare I to ask why, after nearly two years of comfortable silence between Hellsing and the Vatican, that we've just received a letter from Section Thirteen leader Enrico Maxwell ranting about how we're all godless heathens spitting in the face of the one true God and that Iscariot will rid the world of our heretical existence with blessed blades and holy fire? I'd rather like to know the reason for this before passing Father Maxwell's message on to Sir Integra."

If anything, the fanged smile only grew wider, threatening to split Alucard's face in two. "Well Walter, it happened like this. I was patrolling London last night, searching and destroying the trash vampires and other scum as per my Master's orders, when I chanced upon the Judas Priest. I hadn't seen dear Father Anderson in so very long, so I felt the need to go chat. I also happened to have a gift from the Police Girl on hand, and I simply had to show it to him..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Good evening, Vatican mongrel. What brings you to London?"_

"_Thas' nun' o' yer business, Hellsing abomination. Ae ken go where Ae... Wait. Whas' that yer wearin'?"_

"_Oh, you like it? It was a father's day present from my childe. Such a thoughtful mideon, my daughter is."_

"_Bah, doesn't suit ye. Ye don' seem the type ta' wear modern clothin' like tee-shirts. Wait a tic, there's sumthin' written on 'ere. 'Jesus loves you, but I'm his fav-' WHAT?!"_

"_Muhwhahahahaha! Truth hurts, doesn't it Father?"_

"_YE GODLESS HEATHEN HELLSPAWNED MONSTER! I'LL SEND YE RIGHT BACK TA SATAN FER YER HERESY!"_

"_Aw, does this mean you don't like it? The poor Police Girl will be absolutely crushed."_

"_DIE!"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"...And then after we'd attracted a bit of a crowd with the ruckus we were creating, I transformed into a young boy and started crying about how the mean priest touched me 'down there'. While Anderson was too shocked to move and was starting to get reamed out by half a dozen irate mothers who were appalled at the thought of a respectable priest behaving in such a manner, I slipped away and came home. You don't think that he was upset by my harmless little prank, do you Walter?"

"...First off Alucard, you can't pull off innocent eyes and have a malicious grin at the same time. Secondly, you just exist to give Sir Integra and I migraines, don't you?"

"Aw, you have no sense of humor Angel of Death."

With an exasperated sigh, Walter brought his right hand up to his face, thumb and pinkie finger pinching the bridge of his nose as the forefinger toyed with the edge of his monocle. Honestly, sometimes with a friend like Alucard one really didn't need enemies to drive themselves to madness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"And that is the situation, Sir Integra. I've already taken the liberty of sending letters of apology to Father Anderson, Father Maxwell, the majority of the Section Thirteen Iscariot Organization, and the Pope. I made it very clear that the Hellsing Organization does indeed have respect for men of the cloth and that Alucard's opinions and insinuations do not reflect those of the Hellsing family. I've also sent a fine, engraved silver tea set as an olive branch of sorts. Hopefully the treaty between Hellsing and Iscariot won't be at all weakened by this... incident."

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Knight of her Majesty's Round Table and latest scion of the old and honorable Hellsing family, clasped her hands together as she stared at her loyal retainer. Her arctic eyes were as cool as ice, refusing to show emotion; this was the leader of the Hellsing Organization, a hardened female warrior who stood alone amongst her peers in a role traditionally held by men. She was relentless, she was ruthless, she was focused, and she was determined in her goals almost to the point of mild fanaticism. Part of that came from losing her innocence at the tender age of twelve when she shot her uncle in self-defense while other parts came from hanging around a half-insane master vampire with a quirky if not downright vicious sense of humor ever since that fateful day when she had been thrust into the position of acting as the Hellsing family head.

Everything else had come from Walter.

Walter had spent nearly his entire life amongst the forces of Hellsing. He'd first entered into the organization's service during the second world war at the age of fifteen, acting under the orders of Integra's grandfather to foil the supernatural plots and destroy the occult projects envisioned by Hitler. It was during this time that he met and formed his unique friendship with Alucard as the two of them went alone deep behind enemy lines to cause havoc side by side. Long after the war he then served under Integra's father Arthur Hellsing, acting first as the organization's premier field agent and assassin and then in his later years serving as the retainer to the Hellsing family. Never in the family's history had there been an agent who served longer or more loyally than Walter, and it was for that reason that the dying Arthur Hellsing had entrusted the safety and rearing of his only daughter and heir to the Hellsing name to the man formerly known as the "Angel of Death". He'd nearly failed that trust when Richard Hellsing used his absence on a business trip in an attempt to assassinate Integra and claim the organization for himself, but Alucard had been there to save the girl that they both were sworn to serve. It was that near failure that made Walter put all of his heart and soul into turning Integra, the third generation of Hellsings that he'd served, into the greatest leader that the Hellsing agency had since since Abraham himself.

The old man was disturbed from his thoughts by the snort of resigned bemusement coming from his former ward and current employer. "Only Alucard. To think, all this fuss caused over a gag gift given to him by Senior Officer Victoria for Father's Day."

As she mentioned the holiday, Integra's eyes shifted over to the portrait of her father that hung in her office. Walter also turned his gaze to regard his former employer and friend. Arthur Hellsing had been a truly loving father, doting upon young Integra even as he educated her in the family business of hunting and eliminating vampires. His slow decline to cancer followed by his death right before her eyes had been traumatic upon the girl that Integra had been, as her father had always been with her. But he wasn't with her anymore, and hadn't been there in the crucial years where Integra changed from a little girl into a young lady and then eventually into a capable and professional woman. That task had fallen to Walter.

It was Walter who'd been there to hold Integra when she broke down sobbing at nights, the betrayal of her only living blood relative and his death at her hands eating away at her. He'd been the one to teach her algebra, diplomacy, negotiation tactics, military organization, leadership skills, tactics, and fighting skills. He'd been the one standing behind her, silently encouraging as the teenage girl was presented to Her Majesty the Queen as the new head of the Hellsing line. Walter had been the one who got into the Bentley with her and taught Integra how to drive. He'd listened as Integra chattered endlessly about her one and only teenage crush before the little sot had broken her heart and Walter discretely visited him and broke his fingers. When she was missing her father terribly, it was Walter who came to her with a smile and a warm cup of tea. It was the retainer who'd guided her through those first few awkward years of leadership, his deadly glares from his place behind Integra's high backed chair reminding the enlisted men to show her proper respect even if they resented being given orders from a girl not even half of their age. And unfortunately for his sanity, it was Walter who'd gone to the pharmacy for tampons when Integra had her first period and then reluctantly gave her the much dreaded "Talk".

Now the girl had become a woman, self-reliant and capable. Really, she didn't truly need him anymore. But still, he stayed. He stayed because he knew how she liked her tea and when it was necessary to break out the brandy. He stayed because he could tell exactly what sort of mood she was in just by observing how fast or how slowly she puffed away at her cigarillos. He stayed because he was the only one who would dare shoo her off to bed when she was overworking herself. He stayed because if another incident like the Valentine brothers attack or the crashing chopper should occur and he wasn't there to help her, he'd never forgive himself. He stayed because if he didn't she'd have nobody she could trust to help run the organization and thus would work herself into an early grave. He stayed because if she ever married he'd be the one walking her up the aisle and any children would need a babysitter that would gladly give their lives both for them and for their mother. Above all else, he stayed because whenever he saw her hard at work pouring over countless papers at her desk, scoring perfect bullseyes on the gun range, or commanding her troops, he felt a welling of pride for the woman that he'd raised as if she were his own. That's why he was content serving as Sir Integra's retainer and servant.

Again he was snapped out of his musings by the voice of his former ward. "Well Walter, it seems that you've taken the appropriate measures for dealing with the potential fallout from the Vatican. I shall speak with Alucard and remind him who is Master here, and that he would do well not to create more political headaches for me. I'll also speak with Senior Officer Victoria, and inform her that she is NOT in any way, shape, or form to actually ENCORAGE her Sire's demented, so-called sense of humor. Father's Day or not. You may resume your duties, Walter, and I expect my tea sent up within the half hour alongside the expense reports for last week."

He bowed, hand clenched over his heart as he responded. "Of course, Sir Integra."

Turning to leave, he was stopped once more by Integra's voice. "And Walter?"

Angling his head back to look at her, only someone as familiar with the female Hellsing as he was could make out the faint traces of hesitation and controlled emotion on her icy mask. "Yes?"

"...Thank you, Walter."

Smiling at her, he turned his head back and exited the office to prepare Integra's tea. She might not be able to say it like Seras was able to admit it to Alucard. Whether it was because she didn't want to blur the lines of their relationship as employer and subordinate any further than they already were or because she felt that to admit it even to herself would be betraying the cherished memory of Arthur Hellsing, she would never say it. But it didn't matter. She didn't have to say the words. Walter knew, just like he knew that she loved rainy days in summer and hated fog or what her favorite color was. A father, even if it's not by blood, always knows his daughter.

Perhaps he'd make himself a cup of his own personal and much treasured tea stash. Why not treat himself, it was Father's Day after all.

End -


End file.
